Bad Apple
by Birdy Chan
Summary: England x Reader x 2p!England Enter Arthur Kirkland, a new student who is a little odd and has moved one too many times. When he meets a selectively mute girl who has isolated herself from the world to hide a dark secret, he's in over his head as he falls for her. Arthur is not the only one who has fallen for her and his rival doesn't plan on letting her go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm not exactly dead, my stories have been going by very slowly. ^^; I had this on DA for a while now and I've been meaning to post it here but never got around to it... Here it is now! This is going to be a three shot, I will post the second chapter later when I have the chance and Chapter 3 is still in progress but it will be posted on here. **

**The only warnings for this story are a bit of language, blood and death. **

**Hope you guys like!  
**

* * *

"Now darling, we've been through this. There's no way you can defy your fate." A Cheshire grin spreads across an unnaturally bright golden haired man's face as he stares down at a girl who was on the floor, grasping her own throat in agonizing pain as if it were on fire. The man kneels down to her eye level and offers his wrist to her before dragging a blade across it, releasing a little bit of precious red liquid.

She stared at it with hungry, desperate eyes. She needed it to stop the pain. She wanted it to stop. But she couldn't take it. She had to fight it.

This man imprisoned her and tricked her which made her dependant on him for survival by taking a little bit of his blood every day. If she didn't do it, she would die. She thought there had to be a way out, there had to be something that could save her, even if it was death. If she wasn't so afraid of death, she would gladly embrace it than spend another second with this man.

She hesitated, trying to force herself to hold back but only in vain. The pain was too much, she couldn't bear the thought of dying. She grabbed his wrist and quickly put her lips around it, taking his sweet blood. In moments, relief swept through her but she did not dare to look up at him.

"I will ask you again darling: Will you be mine?"

His only reply was silence.

Xxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our new student from England, Arthur Kirkland. Let's make him feel welcome, shall we?" The students applauded as Arthur examined the classroom with a bored gaze from his emerald eyes. This was the third time he moved within six months and he was not looking forward to meeting new people only to know them for who knows how long- or in his case – how short of a time it is until he has to stay.

"There's a seat behind- (Name)! You're late again!" Arthur turned his head to the door and there was a girl who tried to sneak in. Once their gazes met the girl, known as (Name), widened her eyes and immediately dropped her books and backed up against the wall, shaking.

"You know very well that with this many lates, you have to see me after class." The teacher sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. "It's not the end of the world so stop this melodramatic act as if it were your execution. And this is Arthur Kirkland, by the way." She nodded in acknowledgement and started gathering her books. Arthur noticed that she had relaxed quite a bit after the teacher said his name.

Arthur took his seat behind another boy who was named Alfred and declared him his new best friend. Arthur met him for two seconds and was obviously annoyed by him but he secretly didn't want to turn down a new friend. It was better to have some human company. He had plenty of fairy friends and he had three brothers but his brothers ignore him and he can't talk to his fairy friends while he was at school.

To Arthur's delight, it was English class, one of his favourites and what he excelled in because he wanted to become a writer. And from the looks of it, this class was going through poetry. The teacher stood at the front with a stack of papers.

"I've marked your freestyle poetry and out of all of them, there was one that truly caught my eye." There were excited murmurs throughout the class. Alfred turned and whispered to Arthur.

"This guy is a real hard-ass when it comes to poetry. You've got to put real blood sweat and tears to get him to like yours."

"I hardly call that a challenge." Arthur had a thin smile.

"Dude, you've got a wicked accent!" Alfred shouted.

"Mr. Jones! Unless if you want to join Miss (Name) for detention, I suggest you zip it. Anyways, as I was saying, I hope you don't mind if I read it out loud."

Arthur noticed that (Name) had paled and had her fingers crossed as if she was praying that it wasn't hers. He found that really odd considering students would hope that it was theirs that was read so they could let the class see it. What was with that girl? The teacher started reading the poem.

"_My song was once so proud and high_

_But alas, my music is grey_

_Because I have been taken from my beloved sky_

_I still live and plea each day_

_Please, someone hear my cry_

_Save me from this endless nigh._

_My song is hidden and safely kept_

_Until the day someone opens the door_

_And dries the tears I have wept._

_Please, take me to fly once more_

_Erase the pain, erase the red_

_Lest that is love for me_

_Come, leave behind this dread_

_And we shall forever be free."_

The class was silent because they were unsure of what to say. Some of them were awed and others were severely bored. To Arthur, he was shocked and surprised. He examined things very carefully and this wasn't just a poem, it was a plea for help. He glanced at (Name) again and she sunk into her chair meaning that was hers.

"She has talent." Arthur mused.

"That was like… Amazing! But it's so sad." One of the girls, no wait, it was a blond haired guy that LOOKED like a girl said.

"It was so emotional and it was a very well written way of searching for true love." One of the girls sighed.

"That emo needs a hobby." Another girl said and some other students agreed.

"It was good but it's a little cliche." Alfred said. "Their poems are great, I'm assuming this is the same person you always read, but they need to go for a new angle. Something a little more cheerful."

"Gilbird! Did you right this?!" An albino boy in a desk next to the window in the back of the room stood up and scooped a chick in his hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were that sad! That's not awesome! Just let the awesome me-"

"Shut up, Gilbert!" The entire class shouted and he sat back down, only paying attention to his bird.

"Yes, well, thank you for the criticism. This is an example of a sonnet and the reason why I think this one stands out of the rest is because it has deep emotion. You must all put your hearts into your writing."

Arthur thought about talking to (Name) to give her some advice on how to improve her work. He purposefully took his time packing up his books as he saw (Name) talk with the teacher.

"Yo, dude, how about I'll give you a tour?" Alfred grinned.

"I already had one. And it's not 'dude', it's Arthur." Arthur huffed.

"Mr. Jones, please get to your next class and Mr. Kirkland, I would like to have a word with you after I'm done with Miss (Name)." The teacher said, pushing his glasses on his face.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to wait outside?"

"If you want." Alfred followed Arthur outside the door. Arthur glanced at (Name) once more before he shut the door behind him.

"You were checking (Name) out, weren't you?" Alfred grinned slyly and Arthur flushed.

"What the bloody hell brought that up? I-"

"I'm warning you right now, don't even try. You'll only end up hurting yourself." Alfred said gravely. Arthur smiled thinly and glared at Arthur.

"Oh really? I'll tell you right now, I know your game and I won't let scum like you to abuse any girl."

"What?" Alfred flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"You say that there's something wrong with her when you want her for yourself and keep her only by your side. It is quite disgusting. I've seen it one too many times and I know it when I see it." Arthur growled dangerously.

"Woah, dude, calm down. I swear, I'm not planning anything. And you sound like you've been on that side."

Arthur tsked and frowned. He was once a delinquent and had mistreated some women like what he had described but he had seen the error of his ways and turned over a new leaf, trying to prevent that same misfortune repeating itself. But that didn't matter now.

"I apologize then. You were saying?"

"It's cool. I probably would've said the same thing. Anyways… I've known (Name) since we were kids. She was the friendliest person you would meet and she had everything. Friends, family, good looks, smarts, you name it. But after she was in a car accident with her folks, everything went downhill." It went without saying that (Name) was the only survivor of the crash. "I don't blame her for being depressed and all, that's normal and understandable. But it hit her hard over time. She stopped seeing friends. She stopped talking. And she stopped smiling. She doesn't let anyone in her world and quite honestly, it scares me. I would've done anything to help because I know she's still in there somewhere…"

"But unless she helps herself, she's beyond all hope of saving, am I correct?"

"Yeah. You can try if you want but it's useless. In the end, it's (Name) who decides whether or not she wants to be saved."

Soon the door opened and (Name) ran into Arthur. Arthur noticed a small whiteboard in her hand that said. "I'm fine." She met his gaze and bowed as if to say 'I'm sorry.' Arthur's attention was shifted to the faerie that was flying behind her.

"Wait up, Miss! I… I can't find my glasses!" The tiny pale faerie with rose hair, dress and eyes cried. (Name) stopped and turned around as if she were looking at the boys.

"Hey, (Name)." Alfred smiled. She gave a small nod in acknowledgement but just kept on staring at them. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Meet me in the cafeteria." He directed at Arthur before he left.

"Oh. Here they are." Arthur noticed something shiny on the ground and carefully picked up the thick lenses. "You should get these fixed."

"Y-you can see me?" The faerie asked in shock. (Name) noticeably flinched. "Any reason why I shouldn't? You're an odd one." Arthur smiled. "I don't think I've seen one like you before."

"Yes, well… I have to go." The faerie flew back to (Name)'s side as she continued down the hallway. Arthur once again met (Name)'s eyes and he was awestruck of what he saw. Her (colour) eyes had a strange glance, one he had not seen very often but he recognized. It was a glimmer of hope. She soon hid it once she realized he identified it and bowed her head before disappearing down the hallway.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Kirkland." The English teacher stepped out. "I was afraid that you left already."

"No, I was waiting here. Why did you need to see me?"

"Well, I have a favour to ask. I know you've only been here for a day but if you were to make some new friends, I suggest you start with (Name). She's suffering but she's closed herself off from the world. If there was someone who was patient and strong enough to reach out to her, she could be saved and you fit the bill."

Arthur thought back to her supposed poem as a plea for help. But at the same time she seems like she wants to be left alone. Arthur couldn't stand the sight of someone suffering like she is so he decided to take the challenge.

"Alright. I will do my best."

Xxxxxx

"My lady, please, consider that he could be the one that could free you." The faerie said.

'He could… But I couldn't get anywhere near him without HIM knowing. Even if he did, he'll try kill him.' (Name) kept her head down as she entered her gloomy prison of a home. It was only minutes until he greeted her. With any luck, he was held up. Only a few precious minutes were left to call her own.

"True. But if he can see me, he has potential."

"Ah, welcome home my darling." The man greeted her at the top of the stairs which she ignored. She continued to walk down the hallway and he followed only a couple of steps behind her. "How was school?"

(Name) ignored him again and the faerie whipped her head back and forth between them as she was flying alongside of (Name) as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Lulubell. How was school?" The man smiled at the faerie.

"Uh… Same old same old. Got an A on homework and a pop quiz, and there was a new stu-" Lulubell covered her mouth.

"A new student? Boy or girl? Tell me right now, Lulubell or I'll have a new special ingredient for my cupcakes." (Name) dropped her dish in the sink once he said 'cupcake'. She gritted her teeth at the disgustingly sweet bright pastry that started all of this. Just the thought about it was making her body hurt and her need for him was growing stronger.

"A boy. He looks like you, my lord."

"Really?" He drawled. "Did he say anything to you?" (Name) shook her head.

"Good. Because I don't want anyone to take my sweet little (Name) away from me. They'll do anything to take you away from me." He hugged (Name) from behind and she scowled.

"My lady says 'You'd hate that, wouldn't you?'"

The man smiled.

"You're SO cruel, darling." He smirked in her hair. "I won't let anyone come between us, shatter the special bond we have with each other. And I'd really wish you would stop using Lulubell as a puppet for your voice. It's been so long since I've heard your pretty voice. And I can't wait for you to call for me ever so sweetly." (Name) deepened her scowl and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain was getting worse.

"With all due respect my lord, (Name) says "There's no point in me talking. We've been going in circles. You deny me what I want and I shall forever deny what you want. Unless something changes, you won't have the privilege of hearing me speak."" (Name) turned to boldly face his unnaturally bright blue eyes with pink swirls around the irises.

"But if you would just say 'yes' to me, I would give you the world, your antidote and much more." He giggled like a schoolgirl before getting down on one knee. "Will you be my bride?"

(Name) grabbed his sleeve and quickly placed her lips on a small fresh wound, taking as much blood as she could as fast as she could before he could retract it. Once she got a decent amount, she stormed out without sparing an extra glance.

"Yet another 'no' my lord." Lulubell said. "We are going to retire for the evening."

"I'll break you, my dear (Name). And you'll become one with me throughout all eternity or my name isn't Artie Lirkand. You can't stay silent forever, (Name)."

He glanced at the table and the plate of cupcakes he made earlier were shoved onto the floor by (Name) on her way out.

"Oh dear. Looks like I need another batch." He giggled.

Xxxxxx

Arthur had some trouble adjusting to his new school. He wasn't used to moving around so much and often gotten lost several times. Along the way, he inevitably ran into bullies who taunted him whenever they had the chance. And to make the situation even worse, he tried to use his magic to defend himself, only for it to fail because his skills were underdeveloped and he had earned himself the label 'thick eyebrow Harry Potter freak'.

When he wasn't being bullied, he was being pestered by Alfred to do things and was dragged around everywhere. He even went to the place where they sell the worst food known to mankind: McDonalds. Alfred would always stuff his face and insist that he buys Arthur something. Arthur finally gave into his pestering and had some Earl Grey tea.

"It's nothing but a cheap imitation." Arthur grumbled as he walked with Alfred.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, could you speak up please miss?" One obnoxiously loud girl said at the till. Her tone sounded extremely cruel. "Maybe if we got rid of the whiteboard, I'd be able to hear you better."

"(Name), just leave it and go somewhere else." Arthur turned to the familiar voice and it was Lulubell the faerie along with (Name) who was clutching onto the whiteboard as if it was her life and keeping the cashier girl from taking it.

Arthur had not forgotten what he had said on his first day but with everything that's been going on, he wasn't even able to talk to (Name).

"Is there an issue here?" Arthur approached the two keeping a solemn stern glance that was both attractive (despite his monstrous eyebrows) and intimidating. It made both of them freeze to glance at him.

"We're only fooling around." The cashier girl said.

"I know fooling around and this isn't fooling around." Arthur said calmly as he took (Name)'s hand and led her to where Alfred and his mountain of food were sitting.

"Oh, thank you from both of us Mr. …" Lulubell began but realized that she never got Arthur's name.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He said to Lulubell then met his gaze with (Name)'s who both looked scared and awestruck.

"Hey, (Name), fancy seeing you here." Alfred grinned. She gave a small wave in acknowledgement then scribbled something on her blackboard.

"May I sit down?" She held up the board so Arthur and Alfred could see it.

"By all means." Arthur gestured her to enter first in the booth which she hesitantly went along with.

"Well look at you, Mr. Gentleman." Alfred teased. "Trying to show off, eh?"

"Shut it, you git. It's- …common courtesy." Arthur heard a rumbling noise coming from beside him and when he turned, he saw (Name) clutch her stomach a bit in an effort to silence it. Alfred looked down to his stomach and Arthur assumed that he heard it too.

"Alright, alright, I'll feed you." Alfred started to wolf down the hamburgers without a second thought. Arthur thought it was despicable. He didn't even ask if (Name) wanted any. Arthur took a hamburger off of Alfred's pile and Alfred was about to protest before he that Arthur offered it to (Name). Both Alfred and (Name) were surprised by this gesture and Arthur was too but it was a start if he was going to be (Name)'s friend.

"Hungry? It doesn't look like you've eaten anything." (Name) looked between Arthur and Alfred before scribbling something on her whiteboard.

"Is it alright, Alfred?"

"Sure!" Alfred wolfed down another burger. "You want something to drink too?" (Name) shook her head then accepted the hamburger before writing a 'thank you' and showing it to Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur could tell that she was far more than grateful. She looked like this was food made for the Royal family with her eyes wide with awe and she was holding the burger like it was something very special. For the first time, Arthur was certain that she had smiled. It was thin but it was there.

Once she finished, she sighed contently and her smile was definitely visible. Arthur thought she was rather pretty.

"Dude! You actually smiled!" Alfred said with his mouth full. "Haven't seen that in a LONG time!" (Name) touched her cheeks and then suddenly stopped and blushed as if she were embarrassed which made Arthur chuckle.

"There's no reason to feel shy about it. There's nothing wrong with showing your gratitude. You seemed to be enjoying it."

(Name) picked up her whiteboard again then showed it to Arthur. "Well… It was one of the best things I've eaten in a while."

"Oh, come to think of it (Name). Didn't you bring lunch today? Your food is AWESOME so why would you pick Mickey D's over your cooking? Not saying that you shouldn't but I don't think I've seen you eat today."

(Name) shifted her eyes to the side and hesitated.

"Just say that the food went bad. It's true after what he did to it." Lulubell whispered, obviously forgetting that Arthur could see her. That statement made Arthur strike it as odd. By the disgusted tone in Lulubell's voice, whoever or whatever they put in her lunch wasn't pleasant. (Name) wrote her reply within seconds.

"My food went bad and I couldn't wait until I got home. Thanks again, I really do appreciate it. And I only had enough for a tea."

"You like tea?" Arthur saw part of (Name)'s board and it did catch his attention. She turned to him and nodded. She erased part of her board again then replied.

"I love any kind of real tea… that's not in those little bags, they're so dull. But they're better than nothing."

"That is true." Arthur agreed with her. Lulubell moved to (Name)'s shoulder where she made herself a comfortable sitting position with her legs crossed.

"(Name) loves any kind of tea. It helps her relax and gets rid of the taste of b-" Lulubell slapped her hands on her mouth. (Name) shot a warning glare. Arthur's suspicions about something being wrong were starting to grow stronger.

"Don't say that you like scones." Alfred said. Arthur felt extremely insulted because a couple days ago, Alfred followed him home and Arthur fed him his famous family recipe scones and for some reason, Alfred couldn't stomach it and has been groaning about it to anyone who would listen.

"They're the best! Especially with strawberry jam."

"That's still your favourite, huh (Name)? How come you never tell me or anyone else these things anymore? It kind of feels like you're a totally different person… but at the same time, you haven't seem like you've changed."

(Name) tilted her head to the side a bit and had a look of uncertainty and confliction.

"It's not that we mind but you've completely shut everyone else out and this change that you're going through…"

"I don't want to talk about it." (Name) flipped up her sign quickly. Arthur didn't want to pry but there was something seriously wrong with this picture. He had a sudden flash of a man with bright strawberry blonde hair and maniacal blue eyes and who looked the same as Arthur. And with the things that Alfred, the English teach and the other students have said about her, it was worth investigating. After all, he did come from a family of famous detectives and he was the brightest person back in his original home town so how hard could it be?

"We should be going now, Mr. Arthur." (Name) looked at him and Lulubell said the words for her and Arthur let her out. Arthur thought of something and he may make himself look like a fool but if this can help her in any way, he would gladly do it in front of hundreds of people.

"See ya (Name)." Alfred said. "Thanks for hangin' we should get together again sometime with the whole gang."

"Oooh… He would never allow it." Lulubell muttered. "I'm sorry Milady." Arthur stood there as he watched her leave.

"You're checkin' her out~" Alfred grinned.

"Am not, you bloody git! Gah… I'll be right back." Arthur fast walked out the door and was able to stop her in time by catching her arm.

"(Name), hold on a second." (Name) turned to face him. "I would very much like to meet up with you again and I was wondering if you would like to have tea with me this coming Sunday? I found a good tea house as I was getting settled in and I would like to go with someone."

(Name) had a light shade of pink dust her cheeks but she smiled and nodded a bit before heading off.

Xxxxx

"You seem like you're in a pleasant mood, love. Tell me the good news.~" Artie chimed and (Name) instantly dropped the smile that she was unaware of that she had the entire way home. But first she was more keen on getting her lunch into the garbage or the garbarator first. Her attempt was futile as Artie held out his hand.

"I'll take your lunch dishes, darling. Hand them over." (Name) hesitantly obeyed and Artie opened up the Tupperware lid, revealing the untouched contents.

"Why do you not eat the meals that I make for you? I made them out of love." He said as he threw the food in the garbage and (Name) scoffed.

"She says 'I KNOW that you always add something.'" Lulubell said, cowering behind (Name)'s neck.

"It's called Love, love." Artie smirked as he took (Name)'s chin between his fingers and offered his wrist which was covered in blood. (Name) was starting to hurt all over at the sight of blood but she hungrily accepted the precious lifesaving fluid. "And it's because that I love you, I'm saving your life. It would break my heart to keep this from you until you give me what I want although, that does sound rather fun." Artie smirked and (Name) kept her eyes away from his as she wiped the blood off her face. "Then again, you do that on your own so I have to come up with something else. How about you tell me what's happened that's so good?"

(Name) regrettably did one of the worst actions of all: she kissed Artie. He kept her in it longer, forcing his tongue into her unwilling mouth where she was forced to take in his disgustingly sweet flavour.

"You've decided to become my bride?" Artie smiled his Cheshire Cat grin. Lulubell once again translated (Name)'s thoughts.

"No. But no questions." (Name) walked away to her room and locked the door behind her, slumping against it with a heartfelt sigh. She wasn't sure whether or not it was out of despair or joy but she actually felt alive. There was something about that Kirkland boy that sparked her joy again and she happily looked forward to their date on Sunday.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly thought about that. How was she going to hide it from Artie?

Artie in the meantime was humming a creepy tune while releasing uncontrollable giddy sniggers.

"A kiss in exchange for no questions. I like that game.~ How about… we make it more interesting every time it happens?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Arthur straightened his tie several times while looking in the mirror. The one time his brothers actually pay attention to him is when he was going out to meet a lady friend and he detested it. They would always make fun of his 'classy' appearance, Dylan and Seamus would tell him to do one thing while Scot would tell him something else to help him and no one was helping at all. To help him with his appearance, he had to ask his fairy friends for assistance.

"Now, just smile nice, be yourself, and try not to bring up any awkward questions." Isabella, the earth Brownie smiled at him. "Besides, what's not to like?" She fluttered in front of Arthur.

"I… What if she makes fun of my accent?"

"I don't think she can talk, Arthur." Flying Mint Bunny said. "How could she make fun of your accent?"

"She has her writing board, doesn't she? Then again, she wouldn't write it to my face."

"Look at it this way: Girls love something different, she's gonna LOVE you!" Isabella smiled.

"That's right, isn't there a saying that you humans have 'Dress for the part you want?'"

"That's for looking a job, uni." Flying Mint Bunny said. "But if you want her to like you, you have to act like you want her to like you."

"Could everyone stop for a moment so I can process this?!" Arthur couldn't take the noise.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Flying Mint Bunny landed on his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. We won't tell you anything more than just be yourself and she's bound to love you." Isabella smiled.

"Except the eyebr-" Uni started but Flying Mint Bunny shushed him.

"Thank you everyone."

"Oh, one more thing." All the faeries in the room conjured a rose for Arthur and put it in his breast pocket of his jacket. "Now you look like a gentleman."

As Arthur was heading out the door, his brothers were waiting for him all with identical thin grins on their faces and it made Arthur shrink in fear.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nooothing.~" They said in unison and now Arthur had every reason to be afraid.

"Except you're missing something." Dylan said.

"You're going for the gentleman look right?" Seamus grinned as Arthur was getting his shoes on.

"So… Impress the lady." Scot threw him a huge bouquet of roses.

Arthur was flabbergasted and couldn't bring himself to say anything. The other two literally threw Arthur out on the lawn, he somehow stayed on his feet, and before. The door was slammed shut behind him and locked before he could reach the door handle.

"Wait! This isn't anything serious! We're just going out for a drink, I don't like her THAT way!"

"No refunds!" The brothers shouted.

"Bloody gits!" Arthur stormed off. 'Damn, I'm running far behind schedule because of them. I hope I don't keep (Name) waiting.'

Xxxxxx

(Name) shuddered as she felt a clammy warm hand on her forehead as if it was stuck in the oven recently. This is pretty useful considering that he probably wouldn't be able to tell if she had a fever or not, Artie was a bit of an airhead that way.

'God, he's been making cupcakes again, I can smell it from here.' She thought as she was trying not to hurl. 'Please just go away and leave me alone.'

"Oh dear. Chills and a fever. You poor girl. Maybe some… soup would help?" Artie smirked.

"With all due respect, my lord, she says that she isn't very hungry and has a stomach ache, and she's just extremely tired. You know how it is at this time of the month. And if she were to fall asleep for a long period of time, maybe she could-"

"Don't worry, darling, I'll wake you up later tonight." Artie kissed her cheek. "So very warm. I just might snuggle in with you later and share that warmth."

'Oh dear God, please don't. Well, at least that gives me enough time with Arthur.' Artie sat on the edge of the bed and softly stroked (Name)'s legs while smiling and staring at her.

"You know, (Name) I came up with the most interesting recipe for a cake. It has devil's chocolate, raspberry jam, mocha icing a little something else. When you're feeling better, I hope you will join me. I'll even buy you some new tea." He rambled on and on for at least half an hour and (Name) actually fell asleep instead of PRETENDING to fall asleep before he FINALLY left.

"My lady!" Lulubell was able to wake her up.

'Wha?' She sat up in a daze. 'Oh crap! I hope I'm not going to make Arthur wait too long!' (Name) jumped out of bed wearing a (Name) tank top and jean capris. She put on her favourite light zip up (Name) hoodie on top of it. She disguised her purse as a hot water bottle and couldn't find her running shoes in time so she had to use her platform slip on sandals with black and white plaid straps.

Lulubell used her magic to change into (Name) and she had to take off her glasses which made her squint until her eyelids were closed.

'You'll be alright?'

"Yes. Be safe my lady. And be sure to be back before 10 in the latest. Don't push yourself too hard because you know at this time, it is unpredictable when it will happen." (Name) nodded and waited for Lulubell to grow a vine that would safely let her climb down. (Name) memorized the map from Google maps and she just ran barefoot on hot pavement. It was either this or run in platform shoes, she was late enough as it was.

Right, left, left, right, left, right RED LIGHT! (Name) came to a screeching halt at a crosswalk that was in town. She slipped on her shoes because she knew that there was construction for a few blocks and it went past the tea house. She sighed in relief for her feet but she had to make another dash because she was fifteen minutes late.

She jumped over fire hydrants, ran under construction crews and scaffoldings and splashed through puddles that only got her lower legs. She was careful about her step until the corner before the tea house and she ran full speed, headfirst into somebody and knocked something out of their hands and landed in an open man hole.

"Bloody he- Oh, (Name) I'm sorry, I didn't see you." (Name) waved her hand and smile apologetically as Arthur helped her to her feet. She turned her head to the open man hole and looked back at Arthur apologetically.

"Oh that? It-It was nothing important or anything." Arthur said looking away. He finally let himself accept the flowers from his brothers for (Name) only to have them land in the sewer. "Shall we go inside?"

Soon they had a seat in the café's FANTASTIC garden with only tall hedges with blooming roses to separate the guests. There were bird nests everywhere and the birds sang a pleasant melody which was a warm change to (Name) who would often be subject to Artie's creepy singing. Her solution: crank up her Ipod.

Soon they were brought their menus and (Name) couldn't wait to choose a tea, they all looked so good and best of all, they were not bagged or drugged with God only knows from Artie. Arthur was even impressed. He knew that England was famous for its tea but some of the combinations here did sound interesting.

Soon they both ordered their tea and a few scones.

"With extra strawberry jam, please." Arthur said as he handed the waiter back the menus. "You said you loved strawberries, right?" (Name) smiled brightly and nodded. Soon they got talking, or in their case talk, listen and write, and they happily gained knowledge about each other. Arthur didn't press questions about what is going on with (Name). Instead, he asked questions about her.

He gathered that she was a straight A student, save for Math, she excels in English and Cooking, she loves tea and scones and she has a yearning to see England and Europe. When Arthur thought she was going to write more as to why she couldn't go, she hesitated and shuddered before writing something down.

"I can't afford it." Arthur studied her writing carefully and he was certain that there was something wrong. He studied forensics and there was a chapter that he recalled about a person's writing that could give away their personality.

The way she connects her 'f's and 't', she's imprisoned.

The way she writes her 'a's, it represents a symbol of an ancient cult that also represents suffering.

And her message through her poem, she needs help. But he needs to wait for the right moment. But for now, they exchanged a lively conversation about their lives. Arthur couldn't help but feel attracted to (Name) her shy welcoming smiles that were being reborn certainly made her look pretty. He reminded himself a true gentleman doesn't rush things and that he only likes her as a friend.

But there was something about her that made him yearn for her. He needed to help her. He wanted to see her spread her wings and see her full beauty when she was in full flight. He couldn't ask for more but to see her free and happy, whether or not she wanted him to join her.

(Name) couldn't believe that there were actually men like Arthur in the living flesh. He treated her so kindly and he remembered her favourites. He was quite the gentleman and he always kept her interest.

For an odd moment, (Name) gave it a thought knew that Artie was exactly the same. EXACTLY the same. It was uncanny.

He knew her favourites, he treated her like a princess. If he was not a sly fox who had a bigger motive of keeping her only for himself forever, she might've actually fallen in love with him. There was actually a time when (Name) did love him but there was something that didn't completely click and piece together. There was something dark about him that frightened her and that she could never love. A dark side that also meant that if she chose him, there was no way out if she had a change of heart. It was because of what he did to her, she lost every feeling of love toward him.

There was something that was different between Arthur and Artie. Artie has an atmosphere of patience, kindness and understanding. Artie had an atmosphere of desire, lust, and malice that was tamed to a degree as long as he got what he wanted. He wanted (Name) but after his sin, she couldn't bring herself to love him.

She disregarded that one thought to focus on Arthur. But how could she? Now that she thought more and more about it, was he just a replacement for Artie? But if that was true and he was, wouldn't she hate him? Just thinking about it made her mind spin.

They spent the rest of the evening strolling around the town. Arthur found it really relaxing that there was someone he could talk to who would listen. He thought even if she could talk, she wouldn't interrupt. They were walking along the riverbank in the town's main park with the sunset blazing in the sky.

(Name) felt a sudden sharp pulse throughout her body. It was far too early for this to be happening. She had to hurry back quickly, she had to endure the pain but with her losing blood and her stamina low at this time, it would be an impossible task to make it if she left now. She needed blood. She needed her medicine.

"You know, (Name)," Arthur sighed. He might as well make a move now because he really did like her even though he knew her for a short time. "I had a bouquet for you but…" Arthur took out the rose from his pocket and put it in her hair. "I hope you would accept this as a humble token of our day spent together."

(Name) only had a moment of admiration before she cringed over in pain and gasped loudly.

"(Name)? (Name), what's wrong?" It hurts. Everything hurts. Everything was on fire. She needed it, NOW.

They were the same, a voice rang in her head. The same. The same. Her eye dilated and constricted to pinpoint, only focusing on the precious liquid that was running through his veins. She needed it.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Arthur was ready to pull out his cellphone when (Name) grabbed him in a tight grip, losing her senses for that one moment, only focusing on retrieving that fluid. She was no vampire or any magical creature to make it easier but she had to make do.

Arthur was unsure of what to do, he thought she was making a move too quickly until a sharp pain pierced his neck and warm fluid poured out.

"I'm sorry." He heard (Name)'s voice loud and clear in his head. "Please, I need it."

"What?" Was all he could utter before images flashed before his eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" He saw (Name) smiling happily with her parents, then another scene with Alfred and their other classmates when they were much younger. There were happy scenes played before his eyes. Then there were more and more scenes of one man that looks almost exactly like Arthur. He knew he had seen him before but couldn't put his finger on where.

(Name) had saved him from being attacked once and they've become friends ever since. But there was one scene…

"(Name), I love you, more than anything in the world. Will you be mine?"

"Artie, I'm sorry but… I don't have the same feelings for you. I can't feel anything more to you than a friend." Arthur could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

"If you won't give me your heart, I'll just have to take it!"

"You're hurting me!" And just like that, (Name) fled.

"You can't escape from me, dear (Name). You will be mine for eternity!" His voice echoed as the scene faded to black.

Another scene.

"Mama, you're going to be alright." (Name)'s mother looked like she was carrying a child and about to give birth. (Name)'s father was driving the car like a madman. There was a sudden BANG and everything went blank.

One more flash.

"C'mon, (Name). You need to eat something. It'll help you." Artie sat next to her, offering her a pink cupcake with a cherry on it. She took a bite and she was in intense pain and started chocking. Artie knelt down beside her as if he was helping her but when she tried to spit it back out, he forcibly made her swallow it with his grin growing wider.

He cut himself on his wrist, took a large helping of blood and forced it in her mouth by kissing her. Arthur could only watch helplessly as she was pinned on the floor with blood trailing down her lips. He finally pulled apart staring down at her with a smirk as he forced her to completely swallow it, gasping for air.

"What did you do?!"

"I told, you. You can't escape from me. As long as you continue to deny me, you are putting yourself in peril by letting the poison you just took run through your veins. Because I love you, I won't let you die. My blood contains a temporary antidote that will let you live another day. You agree to marry me and I will give you the full antidote and you won't have to live another day in agony."

The scene came back to normal and both Arthur and (Name) came back to their senses. (Name) had blood around her mouth and she looked at Arthur apologetically while fixing his shirt.

"(Name)." He looked at her in shock, unable to say anything. She ran off without another word.

Xxxxx

(Name) made it back in the nick of time. She had no time to wait for Lulubell to grow a vine because Artie was coming in any second so she had to scale the wall. (Name) stripped to her tank top and to her underwear and grabbed her book that she picked up the other day, _Mockingjay _and quickly flipped to her place.

"My lady, are you alright?" Lulubell asked as she poofed back to her normal size. "You look very flushed and your eyes are puffy."

'I did something horrible, Lulubell.' (Name)'s pain was coming back again and some tears fell down her eyes. For the strangest reason, she started to laugh. She put her thumb in between the pages, rolled on her side and just laughed. She was unsure whether to be afraid or to be grateful. She had not laughed in so long, she was grateful to have this joyful feeling again but she was also deathly afraid that she was falling into insanity. Perhaps Artie finally broke her, he finally managed to get a sound out of her and now she's doomed to spend an eternity with him. She couldn't feel anything else, nothing passed through her mind except laughter. Only one way to find out.

"You sound better, darling.~" Artie sat beside her and touched her shoulder. She was scared to face him, she was scared to meet her fate. At this point, refusing his blood and letting herself die didn't seem like a bad idea. "What's so funny that finally made you laugh? I must say, you do have a wonderful laugh. It's music to my ears." Artie said seductively as he applied force to his hand to make her turn over to face him. She finally stopped laughing and calmed down to grasp the situation.

(Name) looked him in the eye and she didn't feel strange or anything which made her heart leap with joy. His aphrodisiac didn't do anything when she was laughing. It didn't do anything! But she still couldn't let her voice free yet, no matter how much she wanted to. The first word she would say and she would be his.

(Name) held the book in front of her and Lulubell translated her thoughts.

"'Emotional roller coaster book and female hormones. What do you expect?'"

"Oh really? Pray tell what is so funny that is making you laugh."

(Name) thought for a second and smiled slightly.

" 'A bit of an awkward moment and a hot guy strips.'"

"Oh really? Should I be jealous?" Artie raised an eyebrow. "You were crying." He notes.

" 'No, because he gets decapitated by freaky lizards. And how could I not cry at the ending?'" Artie took her book out of her hands and flipped to the end and back a few pages. "Ah yes. Very tragic. Especially from someone who lost their sibling, I could imagine this affects you greatly." Artie hugged her tightly as if he were comforting her.

(Name) had moved on since then, but the pain was still there and she didn't deny the only comfort that Artie was giving her. When she was reminded of it, she would gladly accept comfort from anyone. Even apparently him. (Name) quickly retracted her thoughts about Artie as he took blood from his wrist, swallowed a good portion and kissed her not unlike their first time.

She was filled with loathing and hate when he kissed her. He lured her to him and when she was in pain, and he took what he wanted.

"A kiss for no questions. Sleep well, love.~" Artie walked out of her room with the door shut behind him with a malicious smirk on his face.

"I won't ask who gave you the rose. But trust me, I will find out and when I do…" He held out the rose in his right hand and a struggling Lulubell in the other. "I think I should try making rose cupcakes."

Xxxxxx

Once Arthur got home, his brothers were too busy having a drinking contest to notice that he came back and didn't notice his injury and blood soaked shirt. But his friends did and healed him without question. He was more focused on finding more about that Artie bloke. He knew there was something off about him. When Arthur saw Artie, he managed to get a glimpse of his neutral expression and realized that he was a splitting image of Arthur except difference in colours. There was no way that it was a coincidence, Arthur was sure of it.

But first, he looked at his ancient books for rituals that involved blood that provide salvation from poison. Through hours of searching, he couldn't find one that described what he saw. However, there was something that was close to it and it was rather interesting. Once he read it, he was horrified and furious for (Name) but it does not explain the reason why she doesn't speak. Perhaps it was another poison?

He searched through his books but could not find any sort of poison that was triggered only by a person's larynx or voice box. When he reached the end of the chapter, there was a chapter on aphrodisiacs and an extremely powerful one was on the cover on the first page and it could also be considered a poison.

The Black Rose's Snare.

It was one of the most if not the most powerful aphrodisiac known to alchemists. It requires the subject to intake it, obviously, and blood from their intended lover. Once the subject swallows it, the first word that comes out of their mouths will trigger it and they will fall helplessly in love forever to the person who binds them. If they have any thoughts of doubt or try to break away from their fate, they will die.

The book described an antidote that can be given before the aphrodisiac takes effect. But the ingredients were EXTREMELY hard to find and if there was one mistake, it will become a deadly poison. Once the aphrodisiac too effect, it would be too late. There was no potion or cure to counteract it.

Xxxxxxxx

(Name) did show up for school the next day and as Arthur expected, she was horribly embarrassed and couldn't even look at him or anyone else for that matter. She kept her eyes on her books and her work and nowhere else.

When it was lunch break, Arthur was determined to catch up to her to talk to her. She was quick, she tried to blend in with the crowd, she used every possible shortcut and when he finally found her outside, he almost lost her completely. When he looked around the school yard, there was really only one way to hide and that was the giant oak in the center of the schoolyard. Sure enough, he found her on a high branch, trying not to be seen.

"Nice try, (Name). But you have to be exceptionally skilled to get rid of a bloodhound." Arthur smiled. "Come down here, I want to talk to you."

(Name) shook her head vigorously.

"Look, I know you're… scared. But I know that you couldn't help it. I know…" Arthur turned and there was no one around them. "I know about Artie. Come down, I want to have a chat with you."

(Name)'s eyes widened but she slowly climbed down only to sit on a branch that was a bit higher than him. She took out her board and scribbled something quick.

"If you know what's good for you, you better get as far as way as possible. You don't know what he's capable of." She wrote.

Arthur noticed that Lulubell wasn't around her today for some odd reason. Perhaps she was sick?

"I had enough moving for a lifetime, thank you very much." Arthur stepped closer to her and put his hand on the branch beside her. "I may not look like it but I've seen every kind of dark act that could be done on humans. And I cannot allow him to imprison you like this. Listen, I know that he slipped you the Black Rose's Snare. That's why you don't speak right?"

(Name) nodded.

"I know a cure for it. It won't be easy, it will take quite a bit of time, but I need you to trust me. I will help you."

(Name) looked grateful but then she frowned a bit.

"Why are you doing this for me? If he finds out about you, he will give you the most gruesome death possible."

"I'm aware of that and I'm willing to take the risk." (Name) circled her question. "I'm doing this because…" Arthur couldn't admit his feelings for her. His damn pride has to hold him back. "Because those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. I've done something this terrible before and I don't want to see the same consequences be bestowed on anyone else."

Arthur felt like he should be beaten over and over. He made himself sound so selfish when all this was for (Name). He could've at least said 'Because we're friends.' She must've been crushed.

"Alright." Apparently not.

Xxxxx

Next block was food's class and since this was Arthur's first cooking class, he didn't have a partner and he was paired up with (Name). He was rather pleased with the idea and enjoyed working with (Name) who in turn, enjoyed working with him. However, they both had to admit, Arthur was a handful in the kitchen when he tried extremely hard not to be.

He almost caused several things to blow up, he started a fire which (Name) put out with three boxes of baking soda, and he accidentally swapped sugar with salt. When (Name) put him in charge for making drinks, he even lit the ice cubes on fire, defying all laws of science.

Because of that fiasco, the teacher demanded that Arthur is tutored by (Name) and gave him a theory booklet at least 4 inches thick. This was obviously a HUGE problem for (Name). It's not like Artie forbids her from going out ever, but if he found out that she was spending time with a guy for several hours for several days a week, there was going to be a man hunt. However… she has yet to play the gay card. Artie might buy it if she said Arthur was gay.

She told Arthur what she was thinking of how to handle Artie, he went along with it if it would save his skin. But he asked if (Name) had thought of telling him Arthur was a girl so there would be less trouble to which she responded:

"Artie is going to believe only one of the two and telling him that you're gay is better than telling him you're a girl. Besides, I think he might've hacked the class list at least once so he knows that you exist and knows that there is no 'Alice Kirkland'."

"Gay it is."

To (Name)'s shock, Artie did buy it and was taking all of this extremely well. He didn't react too much when (Name) told him that she was going over to a classmate's house to help them with foods and in exchange, they would tutor her in math for about a week. Artie didn't ask whether or not if it was a male or a female. Instead, he kissed her rather passionately and roughly and gave her some blood for the night with no further questions, not even his nightly one that she would always refuse.

His compliance to all of this was more frightening than the thought of what would happen if he found out. What's more, Lulubell was missing and (Name) couldn't find her anywhere. (Name) could only keep her writing board close to keep her only form of communication.

When (Name) went to Arthur's house, the first thing he did was that he explained how he was going to get the antidote for The Black Rose's Snare and he made it clear that no matter what happened, she couldn't say a word. Not that she didn't know that already but it was vitally important.

After Arthur discussed the antidote with her, they spent over two hours in the kitchen, working on Arthur's cooking skills with extremely little success then afterward, Arthur would help (Name) with her math until she had to go home. Arthur offered her to walk at least half way to make sure that she made it back safe. She replied by saying with a thin smile on her face that there was nothing scarier than Artie.

It went on like this for the rest of the week, nothing was really out of normal. However, Artie seemed to be more aggressive with kissing her and asked her no questions at all. She was content living like this until Arthur had the antidote. But another problem was that even with the antidote, she couldn't leave Artie because she needed his blood to live.

It made Arthur extremely pleased and happy with himself that (Name) was actually happy with being with him. He really wished he had not said that thing when he talked to her in the tree and he hoped that one day, he would be able to correct that mistake.

On the Sunday night, (Name) was helping Arthur with cooking some desserts and he made another explosion (again) which made his messy hair stand up and his face become dusted with charcoal black like in the TV shows. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Arthur joined in her laughter but realized that she could be in terrible danger and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"(Name), (Name) don't. It might activate…" (Name) took his hand gently off of her and then smiled and shook her head.

"There is a saying that laughter IS the best medicine. And I have laughed a few times and yet, here I am, still in one piece."

"Is that so?" Arthur said as he was coming closer to her. "I must say it is quite adorable. I can't wait to hear your voice. That is, if you would grant me the privilege." (Name) nodded to say 'I'd be more than happy to.' Their foreheads were touching each other and before they knew it, they were drawn into a passionate kiss.

This was a wonderful experience for both (Name) Arthur but more so (Name). It was much different than when Artie kissed her. Nothing was being forced down her throat and she wasn't forced to take in any sickening sweet scent. And she was giving herself rather being taken.

They pulled apart and Arthur suddenly remembered something that he neglected to tell (Name) on that day.

"There's one more thing I forgot to tell you about that you should know." (Name) looked at Arthur expectantly. "You don't need his blood. It's just a trick. I tried to find some ritual that required blood daily to save someone's life. That can only be accomplished if you were a vampire but I did find something similar to that. What he slipped you was something called 'Thorn's Kiss'. It's similar to what happens when people go through withdrawal from using drugs. Unless you get what you want, everything will hurt. He lied to you just so he could imprison you."

"Then tomorrow is the day when everything changes."

Xxxxxx

Everything seemed to be going normal for most of the day except word had spread there was going to be an assistant for the foods teacher today. Arthur and (Name)'s class was the first one that was going to cook with him. The other classes had theory today.

The rumours that spread among the students were not very pleasant and only heightened (Name)'s anxiety. When the time FINALLY came, her worst fear came true: It was Artie.

There was no time to do a seating plan switch and (Name) and Arthur were sitting together. When Artie did the roll call, he called out (Name) lovingly but no one really gave it any thought other than he was downright creepy and he said Arthur's name with full venom in his voice.

"Now, as a treat for you all, I'm going to show you the art of…" There was a plate up front under a cloth and (Name) knew exactly what it was. "Cupcakes.~" When he pulled off the cloth, (Name) was horrified. The cupcakes were a rose colour and the icing was a blood red. On top of the middle cupcake, there were tiny thick lensed glasses that were made into candy. She covered her mouth and willed herself not to cry.

Before they got to work, Artie managed to isolate (Name) for a few moments.

"Like my presentation, love?" He said as he held her wrist. "Don't think I don't know anything, it's not so hard to figure out it was the new student that took a fancy to you. You give him any hints on what to do at all, he'll be the next special ingredient. If that doesn't make you behave, then I'll just have introduce another game." Artie giggled. "You've heard of Russian Roulette, right? One of your classmates will have a bad cupcake, then another after them and so on. You understand, love?" He forced (Name) to look at him in the eye and nod before giving her a peck unseen by anyone else.

Once the students got to work, everything seemed to be normal except (Name) was letting Arthur do all of the cooking while she cleaned and made the drinks. The ingredients were all laid out for the students ahead of time and any one of them could have poison mixed in. There were several people who were pretty clumsy in the kitchen, not as clumsy as Arthur, and their cupcakes came out perfectly. Including Arthur's.

When it was time to eat, Artie watched the class like a hawk, with his glance on (Name) at all times. She figured that it was Arthur that he was going to poison, no surprise there, and the suspense was killing her who else he was going to poison. She couldn't just sit by and let Arthur die. Artie never said to drop hints, he didn't say anything about saying it directly. She was about to grab her board to warn Arthur then it hit her: he poisoned all the cupcakes. He never said he was going to kill her Food's classmates one by one.

'I'm sorry Arthur. I love you.' She stood on top of her table and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"THEY'RE POISONED! THROW THEM AWAY!" Every set of eyes were on her because this was the first time she said anything in years, let alone the fact that she was standing on the table screaming her lungs out. She suddenly froze and had her eyes became glassy and unfocused and stared straight ahead. Everyone dropped their cupcakes and were unsure whether or not if it was true.

"(Name), no!" Arthur cried. She ignored him and stepped off the table and just walked toward Artie uncontrollably.

"Took you long enough, love." Artie smirked. "Although you had to ruin my fun. It doesn't matter. You're with me now." He said as he kissed her passionately which she accepted and kissed him back.

"Mr. Lirkand!" The teacher was appalled. "Any form of teacher student relationship is forbidden, especially when the student is underage!"

"Here's the thing: I quit." Artie laughed hysterically. "I got what I came for, except I was hoping that a few of you would actually try some of my cupcakes so I could have more decorations for my future designs." The students immediately threw their cupcakes away while Arthur ran up to Artie, glaring at him and had his hand glowing, ready to use his magic to fight for (Name).

"Now that really is cute." Artie smirked. "Nothing good will come out of it if you try to save her, she will die if you try. This is all your fault you know. I wouldn't have to do this if you had only minded your own business."

(Name) had collapsed into Artie's arms to allow him to carry her which was towards a mirror that was in the laundry room in the classroom.

"What are you doing, you coward?"

"Taking my queen back home." He cackled as silver light circled around the mirror. "If you really care for her, then leave her alive with me." He disappeared into the light with (Name) in his arms.

"You're not getting away you coward!" Arthur dove in after him before the light completely vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) has the perfect life. Beauty, smarts, a loving soon to be husband. However, there was something else that caused her pain. She couldn't describe it. It was like waking up from a bad dream, one that made her terrified that she was going to lose everything. Somewhere in that fear, it created a hole in her heart as if something was missing.

Artie helped that thought fade in her mind. She couldn't ask for anything more than to be with him where she was safe and happy.

"I love you, Artie." She would whisper tenderly every time as he held her close. He made the pain go away, he healed the hole in her heart.

"As do I, my sweet little Mockingbird." Artie kissed her in response every time.

(Name) had noticed that there was a single rose in bloom in the corner of every room she went into as if it were a ghost that was following her. Artie wasn't fond of roses or flowers, he preferred plastic flowers and decorations if he displayed any decorations at all. This was much to (Name)'s dismay because she was fond of them.

'Curiosity killed the cat~' A voice in her head would say. 'And you don't want the person of your dreams to mourn your death, do you?'

No, (Name) replied in her head. I would give anything to be with him forever. For some reason, that pain that made the hole in her heart grew bigger. She had to see the rose, she had to hold it just once.

She reached out for it but stopped and pulled her hand back just before she touched it.

"I don't want to lose him." She said.

Xxxxx

Arthur ended up in a forest that was similar to how he pictured Wonderland to look. Mushrooms were as tall as trees and varied slightly regarding colours and shapes and normal trees would. At his feet were shrubs that were exactly like the trees at home but they were about the size of cake decorations.

The night's starry sky stretched far beyond the horizon and there were plenty of creatures and plant that were active. Birds still sang their sweet songs as some plants and shrubs emitted a healthy glow that illuminated the path. Both on the ground and above him.

As Arthur walked around, he saw several faeries and creatures. Some he recognized, others were foreign to him. But there were no familiar faces around and nothing seemed to be acknowledging his presence as if he were a ghost.

"Arthur? What are you doing here, dear?" Arthur whipped his head around and was more than relieved to see Isabella. The other fae that were around were looking at Isabella like she was crazy.

"I was following Artie through a mirror and next thing I knew I was here. Isabella? What is this place? It seems like I've been here before."

"You have… When you were small. This world is called 'Mira Monda' or The Mirror World. There are mostly magical inhabitants here and only a handful of humans. Like your world where only you and a handful of other humans can see us because they believe in us, a handful of us can see the humans because we believe in you. And those who believe can travel in between the worlds."

"I see. Can you tell me what happened to me when I was younger? I clearly do not remember this place."

"You were chasing after a pixie who accidentally took you here. And since you were a child when you came here, a counterpart of you was created. Counterparts are only created when children come here as they are the only humans that have the strongest magical potential. It's very complicated."

"So that's why he seems familiar."

"Yes. Arthur. Please listen to me, you have to go back immediately. There is a curse that was placed on this place a few years ago that forbids humans from Earth from coming here and they will suffer greatly if they do. It's like a poison that will destroy your body from the inside out. It will kill you within three hours. The only ones that are immune to it are humans that were born here and any pet or lover that they bring back from Earth. And not only that, all of these laws are different from your world, they're all reversed. The only thing that is the same in this world and yours is magic."

"Three hours… That doesn't give me much time. I'm not leaving without (Name)."

"(Name)? Oh, that girl who you… What is she doing here!?"

"My so called counterpart, 'Artie', took her. But he gave her the Black Rose's Snare and it took effect."

"Arthur…" Isabella stopped him before he could go on with a sad expression on her face. She fluttered to him and met his eyes. "I'm sorry darling but there's nothing that can be done to help her. Once the potion takes effect there's no known cure to counteract it."

"No KNOWN cure. There's still a chance. If it means I will die saving her, I'll do it. I'd rather die than let (Name) live in this world with him." Arthur's emerald eyes reflected his courage and love, showing no sign of him backing down.

Isabella sighed and looked at Arthur with the kind warm smile that usually resided on her face.

"I was hoping you would say that. Now, let's get you to that castle."

Xxxxxx

(Name) was getting more anxious by the minute. She could have sworn that every time she turned a corner, there was a bright red rose in bloom, calling out to her. Begging for her to come closer to see it. Every time she would get this feeling, she would get another feeling that made her long for Artie more and it made her sick being caught in the middle.

She couldn't take this horrible feeling. She had to get rid of it. She had to know if that rose was real or not. When the rose appeared in a room again, (Name) fixed her eyes on it and began walking towards it. She stretched out her arm and something was stopping her, begging her not to continue. That it was better not to know.

"That fool made it here? How annoying. Although, he won't last long so I'm not that concerned." Artie said to himself. (Name) had taken the rose from the vase as Artie came into the same room as her. "(Name)? What do you have there?"

(Name) had turned to him with the petals lightly brushing against her nose and her lip, with its existence starting to sink into her senses.

"Throw that away!" Artie screeched at her and made her jump.

"Wh-Why? It's only a flower, Ar…" Before she could finish her sentence, Artie grabbed her wrist, yanked the rose out of her hand and threw it into the fire. "Did I do something wrong, Artie?" (Name) asked shakily. Artie relaxed his grip and embraced (Name).

"No, you did nothing wrong, love." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "I'm just worried for you. That you would think differently of me."

"Something like I won't love you anymore?" (Name) hugged him back. "That will never happen. I love you Ar… Artie." Something in her mind told her that wasn't his name. She leaned toward him to kiss him but stopped and cringed in pain.

"(Name)?! What's wrong?!"

"My… My chest… It hurts…" She gasped.

"Oh no…" Artie gasped lightly. "Maybe some tea and rest would help?" 'I have to get rid of him once and for all. Let him come here.'

"Yeah…" (Name) smiled lightly as she headed off to the lounge to find some tea. As she was walking, series of flashbacks started to flood her mind and the pain in her chest intensified because of them. She couldn't understand what they were. The events that flashed before her were memories that were not hers. Or were they?

(Name) saw herself in different scenes. The ones that she saw with Artie were not the fairy tale life that she has with him now. Her eyes were full of hate and pain. She was unforgiving. She wouldn't even speak to him.

Then she saw another figure who was covered in shadows who was by her side for a while. (Name) couldn't recognize him, he was like a living silhouette. It was kind of frightening, not knowing who the shadow was, it could have been a monster for all she knew. It reached out for her but she didn't run, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I hope you'll accept this as a humble token of our day together, (Name)." It said lovingly as it placed a beautiful rose in her hand. It made her feel happy and her heart flutter because no one has given her such a gift. She was sure that this feeling was love, it was the same happiness she had when she was with Artie.

"If that's true…" (Name) unintentionally spoke. "Then who is the one I love?" Her heartbeat became more audible and her chest started tightening. She placed her hand over her heart in a futile attempt to comfort her.

"(Name)!"

"Artie?" (Name) turned to see someone who looked exactly like Artie but it wasn't him. "You… You're not…"

"(Name), get away from him, he's going to kill you!" The real Artie came from the doorway and put himself between (Name) and the fake.

"Artie, what's going on?"

"Get out of here, Poppet. Don't look back, just go." Artie's blue eyes emitted a dangerous blue glow and narrowed at Arthur.

"(Name), don't listen to him! He poisoned you and he's manipulating you! It's me, Arthur!" Arthur cried.

"Arthur?" (Name) murmured before she clutched her head. Visions were going through her head at a rapid speed and she couldn't distinguish reality from lies anymore. Her head was spinning, her insides were burning. She had to get out of here to save herself. At the same time, she felt as if she had to stay to save her sanity.

'Remember. Remember. Remember.' Her mind chanted. She had to know the truth. Even if it killed her. She had to know where her heart is.

A jolt of pain brought her back to reality and continued to burn inside her. A voice in her mind told her that she couldn't lose the one that she loved. Two other voices echoed unintelligibly of what she should do. When some of her vision returned, as everything was hazy and she couldn't see clearly, she could see that her lover and his other were dueling with each other, fighting to the death with swords.

"Can't keep up in this world, can you Arthur?" Artie sneered. "I suspect you won't last much longer before you fade completely. Then (Name) will be all mine."

"How dare you speak of (Name) like she is a prized possession!" Arthur snarled. "The thought of her being here with you for an eternity sickens me!"

"And the thought of her dying in your world sickens me." Artie blocked Arthur's attack with the blade of his sword. "You think you're some hero? You'll kill her if you take her back. I would at least suspect that you would have enough room in your heart to leave her alive and happy."

"I prefer the term Gentleman." Arthur smiled bitterly. "It looks like we share the same dark heart." Arthur and Artie continued their intense duel until Arthur was on his back from the Mirror World's spell. The curse was so painful and intensifying that it paralyzed him and held him down.

"It's over, Arthur." Artie hissed with a wide grin. "You lost."

"No. It's not over until I'm dead or you are." Arthur glared at him, panting hard.

"That can easily be arranged." Artie's grin grew wider as he was examining Arthur's body to figure out what the most painful way to cut him would be.

"Artie, don't!" (Name) pulled Artie away a bit and threw herself over Arthur's body, protecting him with her last bit of strength. "If you kill him, you have to kill me too." She cringed from the increasing pain but she kept her grip on Arthur.

"(Name)... Poppet… Get away from him. Please, for me." Artie lowered his sword and looked pleadingly to (Name).

"I can't… Because… I love Arthur." An extremely painful shock went through her chest and felt like it ripped out her heart and her lungs, making her next breaths extremely shallow and quiet, showing that she was only mere minutes away from death.

Artie's eyes widened in shock and were full of pain. He dropped to his knees and let go of the sword in his hand. He finally understood the impact of his failure that he had never anticipated beyond his dreams of victory.

Arthur sat up and tried to support her as her limbs were failing her and going limp.

"(Name)... (Name), please, hold on. I promise… I won't let you die."

"But… Artie… Just so you know… I don't… hate you. It was… nice to be… here… again." Artie raised his head up to Arthur and (Name) before lowering it to hide his tears. His hand started to glow and he sent a line of light that surrounded Arthur and (Name).

"You better take care of her. Other me." He sent Arthur and (Name) back to their world with his spell. They arrived back in Arthur's home in his bathroom. (Name) was struggling to keep her eyes open and smiled at Arthur.

"(Name)." Arthur had her in his arms and embraced her. "Please, hang in there. I can make an antidote. I can still counteract the poison."

(Name) placed her hand on Arthur's face and wiped away a stray tear that left his eye.

"No. It's… too late. I said it… before and… I'll say it again… I love you. I'm glad I…" (Name) stopped in the middle of her sentence and her hand fell from Arthur's face as her dying breath left her prematurely.

"(Name)? (Name)!" Arthur gently shook her lifeless body and embraced her. "I… I love you. More than anything in the world. … Please… Don't leave me."

He pulled away slightly to meet her lips for one last kiss.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Scot had to pry Arthur away from (Name) when he came home and found them. It was a very bittersweet moment for Arthur. He had never been happier to have brothers but he had lost his first love despite his resolve to save her.

No one knew about (Name)'s death and Arthur wanted it to keep it quiet until a legitimate story could be made. Arthur never left her side as she was kept in the guest bedroom for three days.

When dawn came on the third day and its light shone through the window, something Arthur had never witnessed before happened. Roses started growing in the room and the night sky suddenly blanketed the ceiling.

Thin white tree roots as if they were from a willow's branch danced beneath his feet and under (Name), making an elaborate map on the floor. On the map were distinct golden letters forming words in an ancient Celtic language and from what Arthur could tell, it was written like a document or a contract.

An apparition of the northern lights appeared above him in the night sky like ceiling. Rainbow ribbons that contained images of people, magical creatures and everything that was beautiful within them.

A clear smooth voice entered the room in a calm and soothing tone as a piece of the rainbow ribbon was descending to (Name) and a ball of light forming above her heart.

"The laws of Death are absolute through and through. However, mercy is given to those proven to be honest and true. If True Love exists between two, turn back the hands of time and begin anew."

As the voice was narrating the words around the room, the ball of light went into (Name)'s chest as a wave of golden light was flowing through her body like a ripple in water.

The roots and ribbons had retracted and faded and the words had faded from the room. It left Arthur in awe and in confusion. He had never seen anything like it or heard of something this mystical before.

"Arthur? Arthur, darling are you alright?" Isabella's voice came from the door as she flew in. "We couldn't get to you and it was like you were isolated from the world. What happened?"

"I don't know." Arthur replied. "The sky suddenly changed to night. There were these lights… These words around the room. Something went into (Name)... (Name)!" Arthur immediately went to her side once more and took her hand.

(Name)'s wrist had a strong heartbeat and her hand was warm like the spring sunlight. She stirred and sat up with a groan.

"Arthur?" She cracked her eyes open and sat up on her elbows. "Am I dreaming?"

"I hope not, (Name)." He suddenly hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I thought I lost you."

"True Love." Isabella chimed as she pulled out a tissue.

"Arthur, is she a fairy?" (Name) asked excitedly.

"Why… Yes. Yes she is." Arthur smiled. "I kind of forgot you could see them too. Isabella, do you mind elaborating? I don't quite understand what just happened. I thought True Love could only break natural laws in fairy tales."

"Oh no, by no means. True Love is the most powerful healing spell that can even defy Death if the conditions are right." Isabella smiled.

Over the next few days, both (Name) and Arthur were swarmed by their schoolmates asking what had happened. Arthur knew that they would never believe the truth in a million years so he made up some bullshit story that it was actually a new show that his 'cousin' put on. He admitted it was quite embarrassing but Arthur gave him a good piece of his mind and that the show was not going to be aired because of Arthur's persuasion. It didn't make a whole lot of sense but many people went along with it anyway.

(Name) was visited by twice as many people because she started talking again. No one really asked her why she stopped but they were more than happy that she was back in the world. Despite their temporarily popularity, Arthur and (Name) always had time for each other. The hard part was getting time alone together. Their favourite spot was the large tree on the school grounds.

(Name) didn't deny that she was thinking about Artie every now and then. One of the fairies had delivered a letter from him one day. Arthur had feared it was a threat that he would return but surprisingly enough, it wasn't. He said he still loved her with all of his heart but admitted that Arthur would be the only one who would truly be able to care for her and to make her happy.

Artie had remembered two things during the end of the duel: One was the power of True Love. Once (Name) said that she loved Arthur and was willing to die for him, he realized that was the only thing that could save her. But it also meant that there was no way he could be with her again.

The second was that a memory had entered his mind. He and (Name) were young and Artie took her to the Mirror World to play hide and seek once. If Mira Monda's laws were still in effect at that time, a double should have been created.

(Name) had sent her reply saying that she was grateful that Artie had spared Arthur and that she doesn't hate him. Not much more could be said other than wishing that he would find his own happiness one day.

One evening, Arthur took (Name) to the park's lake. They sat on the wooden dock, gazing at the stars with their bare feet dangling over the edge, with their toes barely touching the water's surface.

Their reflections in the lake mirrored their positions, happily pressed against one another as they gazed at the starry sky.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's late . **

**I really hate it when I get inspiration when I'm busy and when it's late at night... **

**I had two midterms already, I've got two more to go. And two more next month... I've got one paper due this week. Ugh... So much to do, so little time... - **

**Hm... Maybe for my next Artist Inspiration, I should do a title page or fanart or... something... **

**I'm heading off to bed. **  
**Night!**


End file.
